


Right Here

by karmacarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacarmilla/pseuds/karmacarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roomates find feelings on a trip home. </p><p>aka</p><p>The one where Hollstein didn't know they had feelings until the moment happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd one-shot of the day (-:

It was nearly midnight as the gang made their way through the city. The chill of the night forced the couples to walk closely to keep warm. This wasn’t a problem for LaFontaine and Perry who had been dating for over a year now but for new roommates Laura and Carmilla it was a little uncomfortable. 

LaFontaine and Perry had some extra space in their apartment and needed a roommate to help with rent but couldn’t decide on which one they wanted - so they decided on both. Laura and Carmilla were able to become fast friends but were only as close as two people with opposing work schedules and totally different friend groups could be. 

Now they endure the frigid walk from the bar back to their home which was less than ideal compared to the warm weather earlier in the afternoon.

_ “It’s so cold out here. I didn’t know it would get this cold otherwise I would’ve brought a jacket with a hood.” _

_ “You can wear mine.” _

It had taken a lot of persuading for Laura to accept the gesture but once she did she was more than grateful. Carmilla had interlocked her arm with Laura’s to keep warm but the moment seemed intimate as the Christmas lights hung above them. Neither of them knew how to feel about the intimacy but it was too cold to complain.

“Almost there folks,” LaFontaine called behind to Laura and Carmilla.

“We should’ve taken a bus,” Carmilla advised through chattering teeth.

Perry shook her head and looked over her shoulder, “We cannot take them on public transportation like this.”

She was right - LaFontaine was wasted and developing a new bruise under their eye after getting into a fight at the bar over whether Pluto was a planet or not.

Carmilla shook her head and looked down at Laura, “Do you want to keep walking?”

“No but do we have a choice?”

“Well we just passed a bus stop and the next bus is heading down the street now.”

Laura shrugged, “Why not then...but I don’t have any cash.”

“It’s on me, I’m the one who suggested it.” As they started heading to the bus stop Carmilla made sure to call over her shoulder, “Sorry Perry but it’s too cold for this. Be safe, I have my phone with me so call if you need something.”

“Alright, see you at home.”

On their way to the bus stop Laura and Carmilla’s arms stayed interlocked. There was a warmth in the air radiating from them but neither of them dare address it.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?”, Laura questioned nervously.

“She can handle herself, trust me. She’s stronger than she looks.”

“I hope so,” Laura subconsciously tugged tightly on Carmilla’s arm to bring her closer as they waited for the bus to make it’s way up the street to their stop.

Once Carmilla paid they sat towards the back of the bus and waited for the last of the people to get off. As the bus started up again and made it’s way to the stop near their home they sat in silence until Laura spoke up again.

“We probably shouldn’t let LaF drink again for a long time.”

Carmilla laughed slightly, “I don’t think they’ll drink again for a while even without persuasion. That eye is going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.”

Laura smiled with a yawn before leaning to rest her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

-

The pair arrived at the apartment silently as Laura held onto Carmilla’s hand, still exhausted. She had slept through most of the bus ride and it had taken Carmilla longer than expected to wake her up.

“Do you have the key?”

“In my front right pocket,” Laura yawned.

Carmilla released their hands and reached into her pocket, digging around, before finding the key and unlocking the door. Once they entered they went their separate ways, leaving a lingering smile between them.

On arrival at her bedroom, Carmilla noticed clothes on the floor and a figure on her bed. She turned the light on to reveal LaFontaine sprawled out with a bucket and a bottle of water next to them. She knew there was no way they were waking up anytime soon and went to check Perry’s bed that was also taken over by an exhausted redhead.

“How did you guys get here before us?”

“Cab,” she yawned before drifting off to sleep.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and made her way back to her room to change into her pajamas. She had no idea where she was going to sleep. LaF was taking up the whole bed and she refused to sleep on the floor where she risked being hit by projectile vomit. She swallowed her pride before making her way to Laura’s room - knocking on the door and waiting for a moment before being greeted by the smaller girl in her pajamas.

“Hi?”

“Hi...um,” Carmilla tugged at the jacket she hadn’t yet taken off, “I was wondering if maybe I could sleep in here? LaF took my bed and Perry’s having kind of a rough night so I don’t have anywhere to sleep...If not it’s cool I can go see if my brother is still in town but-”

“No of course you can sleep in here,” Laura moved out of the way to invite her into the room. 

It was a lot less organized than Carmilla imagined it would be. There were clothes everywhere and a number of bulletin board on the walls with news articles covering them. It looked like a private investigation gone bad.

“Excuse the mess,” Laura spoke sheepishly noticing Carmilla looking around.

“It’s no problem, I just appreciate you letting me stay in here.” She removed her jacket and held it up, “Where should I put this? The rack is full.”

“Man we have got to get a living room set up,” Laura giggled and took Carmilla’s jacket to place in her closet.

“I know I couldn’t believe LaF and Perry didn’t have a couch when I came to visit the house the first time. Thank god you at least have one for your room.”

“I bought it to put it in the living room but Perry said it _ didn’t match the decor. _ ” She rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from Carmilla.

The brunette sat at the edge of Laura’s bed, “I think it looks great.”

“Thank you,” she smiled and went to brush her teeth - leaving Carmilla waiting awkwardly at the foot of the bed. When she returned the brunette was still in the same spot, “Make yourself comfortable. I’m not too uptight about things so feel free to sprawl out and do as you please. I have some snacks under the bed if you get hungry.”

“Under the bed?,” Carmilla raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah i kind of have a problem with sweets so I feel like if I don’t have them in plain sight then I won’t feel tempted to eat them.”

“But you know they’re under there.”

Laura shrugged, “I didn’t say it was effective.”

The taller woman laughed as she slid her shoes off and made herself more comfortable, “You’ve got me there.”

“I’m even wittier when I’m not exhausted,” Laura winked as she got in the bed and pulled the sheets over her body.

Carmilla paused, unsure of how to ask for a favor when the blonde was nearly asleep. “Um...do you have any blankets?”  _ Well that’s how _ .

Laura raised her eyebrow, “Uh yeah? I’m kind of under them right now.”

“Oh no,” Carmilla ran her hand through her hair awkwardly, “I mean like for the couch.”

“The couch? You don’t have to sleep on the couch, it’s way too small for you to be comfortable. I don’t mind if you sleep here with me.”

Carmilla hesitated, “Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.”

They couldn’t help but smile at each other before Carmilla decided to take her up on her offer and join her in the bed - making sure to keep her distance. Laura reached and turned off the lamp before they lay silently in the bed with only the sound of the heat running through the vents to listen to. Carmilla wanted to thank her a million times more but she knew that she didn’t have to. She knew that Laura was genuine when she allowed her to stay with her and she was as grateful as her body could allow her to be for it.

-

The next morning Carmilla woke with the sun shining brightly and a weight on her chest. She opened her arms wrapped around a sleeping Laura that lay peacefully on her chest. Her mouth was partially open and Carmilla found herself slightly fascinated with the rise and fall of the blonde’s chest indicating her peaceful slumber.

She could hear Perry in the kitchen cooking up breakfast but couldn’t find it within herself to disturb Laura who looked lost in the tranquility of her dreams. It wasn’t until about 20 minutes of Carmilla watching Laura that the blonde began to open her eyes. She leaned her head side to side to crack her neck before realizing their position. A blush rose to her face and Laura pulled away.

“Sorry...I get kind of clingy in my sleep I guess.”

“I don’t mind,” Carmilla smiled. She genuinely didn’t mind. It felt like Laura fit perfectly into her grasp - like she was supposed to be there.

Laura pulled her bun from the elastic with a yawn, letting her hair fall freely around her face. With the sun reflecting off of her light hair and the blush in her cheeks from her wake created an almost angelic persona. Carmilla couldn’t help but stare and decide to deal with the consequences of getting caught later. In this moment all she wanted to do was remember the way Laura looked. She wanted to memorize every feature and structure of her face that defined her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Carmilla couldn’t help but mumble.

Laura’s face grew warm as she gave a smile, “Coming from someone like you that means a lot.”

Before Carmilla could respond there was a knock at the door, “Hey lovebirds, get up! Breakfast is ready and Perry won’t let me eat until everyone’s at the table.”

This time both of their faces were overtaken with a blush at the nickname LaFontaine had given them, knowing they had been caught. It wasn’t even as if they had done anything wrong but being caught in an accidental intimate moment like that was enough to embarrass the both of them. 

“We should probably get out there,” Carmilla whispered - her breath taken away by the previous interaction.

“Do we have to?”, Laura groaned.

“Well I mean-” As Carmilla spoke there was another knock at the door interrupting them and a paper sliding through the crack below. “Oh god, LaF better not be sending their code messages again. I can never understand them.” She stood and went to collect the paper before her face grew even redder (as if that were even possible).

“What is it?”, Laura questioned as she noticed the change in Carmilla’s facial expression.

The brunette turned the paper around, revealing a print out of them asleep with hearts photoshopped into the picture around their heads. 

Laura couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head, “This is exactly why I lock my door at night. I knew I should have last night but I was too tired to get up.”

Carmilla bit her lip, “You should’ve told me, I would’ve gotten up and done it if you had told me.”

“Well I’ll make sure that we don’t forget tonight.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrow at Laura who had a smile plastered across her face, “We?”

“I mean...if you want to,” Laura shrugged, “It was nice having you here last night. I get kind of lonely..but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

The brunette shook her head, meeting Laura back on the bed. “I would love to.”

“You know what I would love?”

“What’s that?”

Laura bit her lip slowly before placing her hand on Carmilla’s cheek and bringing her in for a kiss. The second their lips connected their heartbeats sped up and beat in sync. There was a passion in the kiss that neither of them expected but definitely were not cursing. Carmilla found her hands in Laura’s hair as she gently pushed her onto her back. The heat between them intensified until they were interrupted by the door opened and a flash.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “I’ll beat their ass later for that.”

“Later,” Laura whispered before leaning back in for another kiss.

They didn’t know weren’t sure where this was going or how they felt or anything beyond what was happening in the moment and surprisingly, they were completely okay with it. At this point they were just excited to see where the universe would take them. 

Their hearts were filled with what was important and that was all that mattered.


End file.
